Lifesaving Friends & Dead Ends
by bourne2flykid
Summary: Todd and Ryan are best friends. Little does Ryan know that Todd is out to kill him, even after everything they've been through WARNING: VIOLENT, mentions of cutting.


** OKAY SO THIS STORY WAS CREATED MONTHS AGO! NOW I'M FINALLY POSTING IT. PLEASE RATE :]**

** IF YOU GET DEPRE****SSED EASY THAN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!**

"Who even cares about me?" Todd screams as he took a sharp blade from the nearest hiding spot. He signs before placing the blade in his hand getting ready to make a cut. He thought to himself "Would anyone even remember me?" He made a slight cut to his arm. "I can't believe that happened to me, out of all the people, me, WHY ME?" he said before making another cut below the cut he made previously. He signed as he held his arm for the pain to go away as his cell phone started to ring as he just heard his ringtone play "_Can we pretend that airplanes are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now_" His phone shut off and went straight to voicemail. Todd just sat there looking at his phone as he mutters to himself before slamming his head back into the wall where he sat. He took his hand off his arm only to see his hand almost covered in pure blood. He shook his head as he wiped his hand on the floor. He makes both of the cut deeper as he screams out in pain as the blood rushes down his arm. He took the blade out of his arm as he let the blood rush down, almost until a small blood puddle started to form below his arm. Todd's phone started to go off again as he just stared at it almost tearing up "I wish I could answer it and tell them everything that I'm doing but I know I can't hurt them" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. His phone went to voicemail again as the tears got worse, rolling down his cheeks. He sat against the wall looking down at the floor before he attempted to pull himself up. "I can't take this anymore, I know what I have to do" he said as he managed to pull himself up from the floor. He walked over to the gun cabinet as he opened the glass before taking a fully loaded gun out. "I seriously can't take it anymore" he said as he shut the glass still holding the gun. Todd walks to the window taking his last gaze out at the city. "Todd! Are you in there? Bro! Open up" A voice from the other end on the door said. Todd did not answer him as he knew he'd get killed if he got caught like this. The man behind the door started to knock as the knocks got a little louder after each impact with the door. Todd sighs quietly to himself making sure the man at the door did not hear him. "I swear to god bro! If you don't open this door right now I'm kicking it in" The man at the door said almost in a yell. Todd screams "you kick my door in I will seriously kill you!" The man at the door laughs to himself before saying aloud "Then let me in" Todd shook his head as he said "I can't do that, I'm sorry" The man began to speak "Todd, you have to let me in, I know what you're doing, it's not safe, I can help you trust me bro I can" Todd froze up like a statue as he was speechless. The man kicked in the door after he stopped hearing a response from his buddy. Todd just stood there frozen with the loaded gun in his hand. Todd's eyes locked onto the man as he started to speak "R-Ryan?" Ryan smiles as he looks at Todd as he walks up to him reaching for the gun. Todd moved his hand away from Ryan as he backed away slowly step after step after step.

Every step Todd took Ryan took also following him making sure he would get the gun. Todd's back hit the wall as he watched his buddy Ryan walks up close to him. Ryan smirks "Give me the gun Todd" Todd shook his head as he stutters "N-No I can't give you the gun" Ryan sighs as he looked Todd dead square in the eyes "Why not huh? Why can't you just hand over the gun and let me help you? You never let me help you, well now it's time I help you wither you care or not! I'm here for you Todd I hope you know that, everything I'm about to do is for your own good you'll have to trust me" Todd looks at him as he was in pure shock at what he just heard. Ryan smiled a little "I'll give you one more chance to give me the gun if not your going to regret this" Todd looks down breaking the eye contact between him and Ryan. Ryan sighed to himself as he knew he couldn't help his friend but he knew he had to keep on trying. Ryan reached for the gun thinking his friend was distracted but Todd jerked away the gun in his hand as he looks up at Ryan making eye contact with him again as he said softly "I can't let you have the gun, I'm sorry, I just can't take this anymore, it's all way too much to handle…" Ryan shook his head in shocked as he starts to tear up "Come on man, you know you don't want to do this…" Todd just looks at him as he watches as the tears start to fall off Ryan's face. Ryan wiped his face to clear the tears as he suddenly grabbed Todd's shirt slamming him into the wall as Todd looks at him in pure shock. Ryan shook his friend hard as he screams while crying "I can't let you do this not if I have to tie you down, hurt you, or do anything else to you…." Ryan than said almost in a mutter type form "I'm s-sorry" Todd's shock broke as he heard what he just heard come out of his friends mouth. Ryan added in to what he said before "you have one more chance to give me the gun before I do something you don't want me to do" Todd looks at him as he thought to himself "I can't stand to see him like this the way he is now, maybe I should give him the gun, I'm a little scared to see what he's going to do but maybe the world is better off without me?" Ryan looked at his friend with a nasty glare in his eyes as they locked onto Todd's eyes "What is it? Are you going to give me the gun or not?" Ryan said as he basically screamed. Todd broke his train of thought as he spoke in a stutter "just take the gun I'm done I'm not going to win this fight!" Todd said as he handed over the fully loaded gun. Ryan took the gun as smiled brightly as he knew he could get his friend to give him the gun. Ryan then walked over to the gun case and put the gun back into the glass case as he walked back over to Todd "thanks, it means a lot to me bro" Todd nodded "well I'm just glad that I have a great friend like you man and I mean it" Ryan smiled as he heard him "I'm a great friend?" Todd nodded again "yeah, you are" Ryan looked at him as he gave him a hug "thanks again" he said as he patted his back. Todd smiled as he hugged his friend back. Ryan let go as he looks at him "what do you say we go out a get a drink or something?" Todd looks at him as he nodded his head "sounds good man, you're buying though" Ryan shook his head as he punched his friend in the shoulder lightly "okay bro, I guess I'll pay but you're driving" Ryan said almost with a smirk on his face. "Okay then let's go" Todd said as he walked to the door grabbing his coat. Ryan followed him as he watched Todd open the door as he knew he'd be the one who had to shut it on the way out as he did just that. They walked down the stairs of the apartment as they made their way to the car in the parking lot. Ryan got in the front seat as Todd got in the driver's seat. Todd turned on the car as the radio blasted the two men in the car "Back off I'll take you, headstrong to take on anyon-"Todd turned off the radio before the song could finish the line. He then pulled out of the parking lot as he drove to a local bar. Todd managed to break the sudden quietness in the car. "So umm, if you can….please don't mention this to anyone" Todd said as he watched the dark road carefully as he drove to the bar.

Ryan nodded his head as he to what he heard "okay, you have my word I'm not going tell anyone" Todd smiled as he knew he could count on his friend for anything. They got to the bar as Todd parked the car "Look at that we're here" he said as he looked over at his friend after parking the car. Ryan got out of the car as he shut the door as Todd followed to do the same thing. They both had gotten out of the car knowing that this was going to be a fun night tonight. Ryan ran to get the door for his buddy Todd as he did just that, opening the door for him. Todd walks in and looks back at his friend "thanks" "Anytime bro" Ryan had said before walking in closing the door as he got in. As they walked to the nearest table Ryan ordered him and his best friend a few beers. They got to the table they were walked too as Todd sat down first, followed by Ryan. The waitress came with the beers as he Ryan smiled and paid the young lady "Thanks" He said with his bright smile. The waitress smiled back as her red lips spoke "You're welcome" She walked away leaving the two best friends to talk things out. An awkward silence drifted between them for a good few minutes before Ryan finally broke it. "So, anything you want to talk about buddy?" Todd answered him with a shrug "nah" Ryan frowned as he really wanted to talk to his best friend. "Oh, okay… well I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Todd nodded as Ryan got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. Todd thought of doing something to Ryan's drink but he hesitated before doing it. He knew Ryan was allergic to lemon juice. He looked to his left to see if Ryan was coming, after he had seen his friend was not coming he took the lemon out of his pocket that he had put in their before him and Ryan had left his house. He squeezed it into Ryan's beer as he quickly put it back into his pocket. After about five minutes of being in the bathroom Ryan had came back to the table. He sat down as he looked at his friend before grabbing a hold of his beer. He took a sip of his beer as it hadn't taken long for the lemon juice to take effect to his system. He dropped the glass beer bottle as it hit the floor making a glass shattering sound. He started to cough as his face had turned a pale blue color. He coughed as he started to choke as the muscles in his neck started close shut making the air to stop flowing in and out of his lungs. The waitress that had served them their beer started to dial 911 as she described what the man was doing and what color his face was. It didn't take long for the medics to come. He quickly rushed into the bar over to Ryan. Ryan was face down on the table as he was slowly breathing but he was not going to last long.

They grabbed Ryan carefully but quickly as they put him on the stretcher. They rushed out of the bar scene as they quickly put him into the back of the ambulance. They drove fast to the hospital as someone sat in the back with him as they pumped air into his lungs. As the air flew through the tight space in his throat, he could feel his state of mind start to fade away. He closed his eyes as his vision started to fade away, making the picture before him blurry. The cops were back at the bar scene as they questions Todd about what happened. Todd refused to answer them, making the cops angry. "Boy you better answer my questions or I will cuff you and take you downtown" A female police officer said not taking any bullshit from him. Todd still refused to answer any of the questions being thrown at him. The female cop took out her handcuffs as she put his hands behind his back and cuffed him right then and there in the bar. As the cop and Todd were walking to the police car, Todd decided he would make a break for it, thinking he would get a away from her. Little did he know the plan failed instantly as he took off running as the cop pulled out her pistol and aimed it right at the back of his head "Stop or I'll shoot" She basically screamed as her eyes focused on Todd running away. Todd didn't really care at this point with his suicidal depression now kicking back in. He kept running fast hoping they wouldn't catch up to him or even chase after him. The cop didn't want to shoot her pistol but she knew she had to. She pulled the trigger back to scare him a little to get him to stop running, that didn't work. She started to run after the man as her pistol stayed by her side every minute not leaving her side. She caught up to Todd getting a good range from the pistol to his head. She aimed it while running, pulling the trigger back. Todd fell to the ground as he fell dead, from the bullet shooting through his skull, into his brain, and out the front of his head, leaving a small hole…

**CHAPTER TWO IS BEING WORKED ON. PLEASE RATE AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON OR SOMETHING ^_^**


End file.
